The Little Things Can't Hurt Me
by AlwaysHuman
Summary: Alex is 17. After a mission where he is rescued by K-Unit, he is sent to BB for training. I know used plot. Twist. Broklands? Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

3rd P.O.V.

Alex grimaced. The Boss saw him. "Aww. Can little baby Rider not handle this?" he cooed. "Better than you could," Alex retorted. The Boss sneered at him. He nodded to the other man in the room with the knives in his hands and said," Get him, Kluawsky." The other man stepped forward and slashed. Alex tried to hold back another grimace. The Boss and Kluawsky went back to discussing a "pattern" for Alex's back. Alex was hanging by chained shackles in the middle of the room. Alex turned around to look at them. At that moment, the door opened with a bang. Actually, a few bangs, Alex noticed, as people came in shooting. The Boss and Kluawsky stood behind Alex and used him as a human shield, even though he wasn't big enough for the two of them. There was a group of men waiting outside of the door way. The man in front, obviously the leader, said," Step out from behind him and no one gets hurt." The Boss looked at the man and sneered. "No one but him that is," the Boss said to the man as he pointed at Alex. Then he shot Alex six times. Alex's body convulsed. Then he blacked out. The Boss stepped out from behind Alex, knowing fully well that both of them would die very soon. As soon as The Boss stepped out from behind Alex, he was killed. Kluawsky stepped out also and, he too, was killed. The men then stepped into the room and walked over to Alex. Snake, always the mother hen, quickly checked his pulse. "Wolf, Shark. Get him down now!" Snake yelled at them. The men were C and K-Unit.

Once Wolf and Shark get him down, Snake started to order everyone around. "Fox radio in and tell them we have an injured person. Wolf, Shark keep him upright. Eagle, get my medic's bag. Zebra help him. Hawk, Bear guard the door." By the time they had done this, help was close by. Someone had found a stretcher to everyone's amazement. Wolf and Shark lifted Alex up onto the stretcher and wheeled him down the hall. They hit a bump and Alex groaned loudly. Snake rushed over to him. "How long have you been conscious?" "Not that long," Alex choked out. "How do you feel?" Snake asked. "Like I got shot." Wolf chuckled dryly. Snake did too. The SAS men and Alex finally got outside where a helicopter was waiting. They all loaded into the helicopter. As soon as they got on the copter Alex started succumbing in to the blackness surrounding him, but was brought out by Snake telling him he needed to stay conscious, but of course that didn't work for long because he was soon unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ****A Stranger 0. 0 **** for their great input for my story. I'll try my hardest!**

**_Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!_**

Alex's P.O.V.

When I woke up all I felt was pain. I groaned loudly. Where was I? I tuned my senses in. Well, my hearing anyway. I heard yelling and beeping. Oh great, I thought, I'm in a hospital. Wait, yelling!? I tried listening to that. "…can't visit him!? We just want make sure he's O.K., but we aren't allowed to even see him!" someone screeched. Ouch, that hurt. "Sir, the reason I came out here was to tell you that the surgery was….and that you….see him." "Oh….Well, thank you. Sorry sir." Then a few people started walking. Towards MY room. Someone opened my door and started walking in, but then stopped abruptly. "Oh, Shit!" someone said quietly.

Wolf's P.O.V.

"Sorry sir," I said. Eagle, Fox, and Snake looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked gruffly. They all looked away. "I want to see the new member of my unit. I don't want them to kick me out!" I stated. "Well, we're sorry if we didn't think the Big, Bad, Wolf was going to say sorry," Eagle said sarcastically. I growled at him. We started walking towards the door. Eagle opened the door and stepped inside. Then he stopped. "Oh, Shit," he said. I pushed him aside, but then I stopped too. Oh, shit was right, I thought. The guy looked like shit. He had bandages all over. There were bandages around his stomach, back, his leg, and shoulder from the bullets. The rest of him was covered with scars from knives, whips, hot irons, bullets, and things that I couldn't name, like the scars that look like bear claws down his entire arm. "What's his name, Snake," Eagle asked. Snake walked over to his bed and looked at the chart on it. "His chart just says "Jaguar"," Snake said. "Well we already knew that," I said. "Well, Snake, can you remind me what they did to Jaguar here?" Fox said. "How 'bout I tell you myself," someone croaked. We all jumped except Fox. We looked down at Jaguar, but he hadn't moved. "Are you really that dumb?" someone croaked again. We looked down at Jaguar and he just smiled at us. Snake, always the mother hen, asked," How long have you been up," while he helped Jag sit up. "Since the Big, Bad, Wolf here was yelling at the doctor," Jag said. "How do you know my name," I growled. "He said it," Jag said, as he nodded at Eagle. "Well, I'm Eagle, the red-head is Snake, you know Wolfie, and the other one is…" "Бен," Jag greeted. (Ben) "Привет, Алекс. Вы собираетесь идти в ад для восстановления и подготовки в течение трех дней," Fox said. (Hi, Alex. You are going to go to hell for rehab and training in three days.) "Спасибо, Бен," Jag said. (Thanks, Ben) "Wait, what just happened?" Eagle asked. "Sorry. Jag and me know each other since we both work for MI6," Fox said. "How did you guys meet?" "Classified." Snake turned the conversation away from that. "What language was that," he asked. "Russian." "How many languages can you speak, Jag?" Eagle asked. "Fluently?" "Yes." "Um….Forty-nine and I'm working on Urdu which is from Pakistan," he said while shrugging.

Alex's P.O.V.

I think my shrugging was the thing that got them the most. All of them were gapping at me like fish. Even Ben. I burst out laughing. That brought Ben out of his trance. "Al-Jag, when did you learn the last nine?' he asked. "On my break," I said while still laughing, holding my stomach. Bullets hurt like hell. "Oh, yeah you three do pretty good fish faces by the way." They all closed their mouths at once. "How long was your break?" Eagle asked me slowly. "About a week," I said while shrugging again. Wolf looked like he was about to blow, which made me start cracking up again.

The next day passed like a blur. That night I woke up after visiting hours by a doctor walking in. He came over and gave me a shot. I automatically felt woozy. I could tell something was wrong right away. K-Unit was in the waiting room right outside the door. I went to flip off the doctor but I didn't have control over my arm, so I accidentally knocked over a glass over. The "doctor" tried to grab the glass but he missed. It shattered on the ground. The SAS men came in right away, but the "doctor" had already escaped out of my hospital room window. When he had jumped out of the window, the "doctor" had dropped the shot on the ground. Fox ran over and picked it up, while Snake ran over and checked my pulse. By the time he finished checking my pulse, I was already gone. The last thing I remembered was Snake's worried face leaning over me.

_**Cliffie!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks so much to _****_A Stranger 0. 0 _****_ I always love suggestions for my writing and yes I am a girl. :P _**

**_Anyways here's Ch.3!_**

Snake's P.O.V.

I took the vial from Fox's hands and sniffed it. I immediately knew I shouldn't have done it. It smelled like…it smelled like, ….. Cyanide. I dropped the vial, but Fox reached out and grabbed it. By the time he stood up, I had already run through the open door and down to the nurse's station. When I got there I saw a pretty, young nurse typing at her computer. _Ok, so she is super ho…, Snake, snap out of it. One of your unit mate's life is a stake, _I thought. "One of my friends got injected with Cyanide in room 112," I said. Her eyes widened, but to her credit, she stayed calm. She pressed an emergency button, telling all the doctors to go to room 112. She strode swiftly down the hallway, towards the nurse's room, got the Cyanide kit out, and walked into Jag's room. When we stepped inside we saw a few doctors already there. Wolf, Fox, and Eagle were pressed flat against the wall looking at Jag. Jag was in the middle of the room lying on the hospital bed. "He's going into cardiac arrest," one of the doctors called out. The rest of the night was a blur with Jag going into cardiac arrest twice more. Jag's heart had stopped four times that night.

**_Sorry it's not longer, but I will hopefully post another chapter later today! Keep Livin'! _**

******_-AlwaysHuman_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to all those that followed me! Here's Ch. 4! Enjoy!_**

Alex's P.O.V.

When I awoke, my whole body was fuzzy. It also hurt. ALOT. I opened my eyes. To my left was Snake and Fox. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept in a while. Wolf and Eagle were on my right. That's when I noticed that I had an oxygen mask on. I was reaching up to take it off when I noticed my hand. It was in a cast. _That wasn't there when I was awake last, _I thought, _Oh well. _When I took the oxygen mask off, I had a coughing fit. Everyone jumped up at the sound. I started laughing at the look on their faces. They looked down at me. They looked confused. That just made me laugh even more. It also made my chest hurt a lot more. They finally sat down and relaxed. "How long have I been out," I asked. "Only two days. It should have taken longer, but I'm glad it didn't," Ben said. Crap. "Ar Jones ateiti," I asked. (Did Jones come by?) "Taip, bet ji sakė, kad galėtumėte pereiti prie BB kaip tik prabudau," Ben replied. (Yeah, but she said you would go to BB as soon as you woke up.) "Duok man telefoną, Ben." (Give me the phone, Ben.) "Ne, Aleksas." (No, Alex.) "Ben, leiskite man turėti telefoną. Wait, never mind," I said as I changed back to English. "Snake, give me the phone." "Why," Snake asked warily. "Just give me the phone," I said as I glared at him. He gulped and handed me the phone. "Oh, by the way, what languages do you guys speak," I questioned authoratively. "French, Spanish, German, and then Fox has his," Eagle replied automatically, as he always did when questioned by authorities. "Thanks." I picked the phone up and dialed the number that I had long ago memorized.

* * *

"Agent Rider, hang on one second," the woman on the end of the line said. "Jones," A women said. "Hej kan du komma att hämta mig nu? Agent Daniels vill inte jag gå ännu så jag måste sätta med honom," I said. (Hello can you come pick me up now? Agent Daniels doesn't want me going yet so I have to put up with him.) "Of course," Mrs. Jones said, a little kinder now that she knew who it was. "Tack." (Thank you.) "Someone will be there to pick you up in fifteen minutes." "Okej." (OK.) "Bye." I clicked the phone off and sighed. Now I had to deal with Ben for fifteen more minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_THANK YOU for reviewing. Here's Ch. 5!_**

**_Alex's P.O.V._**

"Jag! You went into cardiac arrest less than 10 hours ago," Ben exclaimed. "Hey! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," I said, while shrugging my shoulders. "JAG! Stop shrugging! You are going to pull out your stiches," Snake yelled at me. "Like I said before. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," I said, while shrugging, again. "Ja-." Snake got cut off by someone knocking at the door. "Come in," I said happily. "Agen- …..Jag. I'm here to pick you and your….friends up," he said hesitantly. "I.D. PLEASE," I said. He gave me his I.D. "Thank you now let's get goin'," I yelled. I stood up and everything went dizzy. I ignored it and kept walking. K-Unit was just staring at me like I had come back from the dead. I stopped. "Are you guys comin' or not," I questioned. They all got up and followed me. "Oh, yeah. Here ya go," I said as I threw George his I.D. I stopped by the door, bent over, grabbed the bag behind it, swung it over my back and continued walking. K-Unit scrambled to catch up with me. We walked down the halls, with me saying hi to about every doctor and patient there. "Hey, Jag. Where did you get that bag," Snake questioned me. "Classified," I said with a smirk, while walking out of the hospital doors. I saw the black van with tinted windows, opened the passenger door and got in. The rest of them hopped in and George started the car towards BB.

Fifteen minutes later, Eagle asked," Are we there yet?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a migraine coming. This was going to be a long car ride.

_**Thank you Again**_

_**Keep Livin'!**_

_**-AlwaysHuman**_


	6. AN

**I might not review soon I have to make up some exams so that will take up most of my time. plus I will be gone for a while without my computer. this is NOT hiatus. Don't worry I will come back. Stupid Make-ups. :( **  
**Anyways ****_Keep Livin'!_**  
_**-AlwaysHuman**_


End file.
